elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Legends
'' | value = 11'' '' | id = 000ED608 }} Known locations Skyrim * The College of Winterhold, The Arcanaeum. * The Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. * Saarthal. * Folgunthur. * Dragonsreach Jarl's Quarters. * The White Hall, in the Jarl's Chambers. * Geirmund's Hall. * The Ratway Warrens, on an end table in Esbern's shack. * Farengar Secret-Fire's library in Dragonsreach. * Cracked Tusk Vault * House Gray-Mane in Whiterun. * Niranye's House in Windhelm. * Aboard The Katariah during or after the quest Hail Sithis, on a table. * Can be bought from Urag gro-Shub in The Arcanaeum. * On the third floor in Proudspire Manor. * Palace of the Kings - When entering the palace, head into the door on the left. Once upstairs, it's in the first room on the left. * On a shelf in Castle Volkihar. *Blue Palace in Solitude. *After the quest: Rise in the East in the East Empire Company Office Windhelm go outside, wait, then go back to the end. There will be a bookshelf straight ahead, the book will be on the top shelf Effect *Starts quest Forbidden Legend Content The history of Skyrim is vast, predating even the most ancient records of man and mer. Much has been lost, fallen to the ravages of war or the turning of the ages. But nothing is ever truly forgotten. Where no records exist, legends and folk tales offer us a key to the past, a way to piece together truths half-remembered in the minds of men. For generations, the people of Morthal have told whispered tales of the Pale Lady, a ghostly woman who wanders the northern marshes, forever seeking her lost daughter. Some say she steals children who wander astray, others that her sobbing wail strikes dead all those who hear it. But behind these tales may lie a kernel of truth, for ancient records speak of 'Aumriel', a mysterious figure Ysgramor's heirs battled for decades and finally sealed away. Reachmen tell the story of Faolan 'Red-Eagle', an ancient king who rallied his people and drove back the armies of Cyrodiil with a flaming sword. Though accounts vary, they too seem to be based on an underlying truth: the imperial chronicles of Empress Hestra mention a rebel leader of that era who was eventually cornered and slain in battle, at the cost of a full legion of men. But some tales prove far harder to analyse. Among scholars, perhaps the best known is the 'Forbidden Legend' of the Archmage Gauldur. In the dawning days of the First Era, the story goes, there lived a powerful wizard by the name of Gauldur. Wise and just, he was well known in the courts of King Harald and the Jarls of Skyrim, and his aid and counsel were sought by man and mer alike. And then he was murdered. Some say one of his sons killed him, others that king Harald, jealous of his power, gave the order. But Gauldur's three sons fled into the night, pursued by a company of Harald's best warriors and the Lord Geirmund, the king's personal battlemage. A great chase ensued, from the wilds of the Reach to the glacial north. one brother is said to have perished in the ruins of Folgunthur, at the Foot of Solitude. The others were run to ground soon thereafter. And once it was done, king Harald ordered every record of their murders destroyed, and Gauldur's name and deeds were struck from the rolls of history. Even today, few sources remain, and no bard will tell the tale. But perhaps the truth yet remains in some ancient ruin, waiting to be unearthed. For nothing is ever truly forgotten. Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Books